RiverClan/Roleplay
Dawntail nodded bounding away from the odd kits. " let's go already Ripplefrost! " she flicked his ear teasingly and bounded towards the river.~Dawntail Hickorykit, who didn't know where he was kept digging. Still thinking he was in the medicine den, the smells of milk made him collapse. "Milk..." He whispered in longing of the sweet, thick, white liquid from his mother's belly.~Hickorykit "Alright." He mewed, following after Dawntail. He watched Otterstar, flicking his tail tentatively. The thought of a battle slowly spiked into his mind. Did we really need territory? Especially when our Clan is so small? ''He sighed, his ears pricking forward as he heard the constant lapping of the river's current. Silentsong gave a curt nod at Otterstar's order, twitching her whiskers. She quickly rushed the the Nursery, her eyes scanning the kits. "Silentsong!" Mewled Quailkit, bowling over to the familiar she-cat. "Quailkit, are you okay? Are you hungry?" She asked, nudging the tiny kit. "Oh, yes, I'm starving. I want my mother's milk." Quailkit whined, her eyes widening. "Don't worry, you'll eat soon." Silentsong comforted, but inside she knew that there was no queens in camp that could provide milk. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ((White, can you do Gingerkits ceremony? And also, Gingerpaw is a re carnation of a past med cat that died saving a kit. Who wants to be that kit that was saved, and now is a warrior or whatever?)) Gingerkit twitched her whiskers as she saw cats moving in different directions, making her head grow dizzy. She studied her paws as thoughts bubbled up about her ceremony and she felt a cold tingle rising up her back. Rising to her paws, she glanced at Silentsong and smiled as the new comers arrived in the camp. Excitement buzzed around her as she pictured herself playing with the new kits but it was soon replaced with the images of ceremonies. Her vision blurred as she made out a thin shape of a cat, and a few seconds later, it changed rapidly from picture to picture. Finally she watched, horrified as a cat, the same color as herself, disappeared into the lake. On the other side, she saw a tiny kit shivering and more cats joining to lick the kit. Gingerkit blinked, her head feeling fuzzy and her eyes stared blankly ahead. Cautiously, she shook her head and paused at the sight of the kit in her daydream. No..it's all fake. StarClan, how do I know an apprentice ceremony, when I'm not even an apprentice myself? '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 23:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Perhaps I could, if no one else wants to, though I've already roleplayed Firestripe as a kit, so it'd be difficult to fit in there)) Firestripe nodded wordlessly, glad to finally have something to do. He approached Otterstar, ready to patrol. ~Firestripe Mosspaw kneaded at the ground anxiously, her eyes slightly widened. ~Mosspaw ((That'd be great Eagle. Thank you.)) '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 23:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (Okay Dusk I will don't worry.) Otterstar waited a few moments to be sure that everyone was well on their way, then gave a slight nod to Firestripe before heading out. He started at the edge of Riverclan's territory, heading straight into the extinct Leafclan land. "We will need to first see if Thunderclan has started taking this land already. Obviously we cannot be cruel to them and try to take it all. I fear that would only cause trouble, but we cannot allow them too much either." He paused as they reached the abandoned camp. He gazed around a few moments before an idea struck him. He raced over to the medicine cat's den, and began piling up stacks of slightly shrivled leaves and herbs. "Help me out here. We will take as much as we can carry, continue on to see where Thunderclan might have left there scents, then come back and bring these back to camp. Then we can move on to the Shadowclan border."~Otterstar "These are still good?" Firestripe asked, beginning to scrape up some more leaves and herbs into a pile. He gave a quick glance around and wrinkled his nose. ''This place is too dusty for my liking. The silver tabby said nothing about it out loud, though. "How long has it been since LeafClan left, exactly?" ~Firestripe ((So confused what's happening right now.)) Dawntail glanced worriedly at Ripplefrost. "Is something bothering you?" She whispered, slowing her pace and learning against her friend. "Something seems to be bothering you." ~Dawntail Hickorykit nodded in agreement with Quailkit, too tired to keep yowling. "Can we have milk please?" He whined as he got up from his position on the ground.~Hickorykit Otterstar froze a moment. He hadn't even thought if they were still good or not. Leafclan had been gone for only a short time, but he had no idea how long herbs lasted. "Er, I just figured we could tae these back anyway. Silentsong would know if they are still good." Otterstar finished with his pile, making sure thate he could carry it all, then sat and waited for Firestripe. They had gotten most of it, unless there were some secret stores.-Otterstar "If you have no milk, why'd you take us in, then?" Quailkit pouted, glancing at her sister with sadness locked in her eyes. Ripplefrost paused, only to clench his teeth and stare at Dawntail. "Uh... No, no, I'm fine." He smiled franky, his ears twitching back. His gaze being distracted by a gleam in the river, he instantly crouched and slowly made his way towards the tip of the shore. Ripplefrost's focus was caught on the fish, the current gently lapping. As soon as silver flashed beneath the surface, he prepared to slash his paw through the water. Suddenly, the gruesome scent of blood overfilled his nose, cats yowling in his ears. Ripplefrost gasped, stumbling backwards. Shaking his head frantically, the vision disappeared, and everything was back to normal. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 22:11, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow was nearby, watching cats appearing from dens. He had been watching Gingerkit closely, watching her eyes wide in awe or fear and then suddenly snap back to reality. Something was up with the kit, and Duskshadow knew it. Gingerkit seemed so familiar, and yet, she didn't even know him. It was a distant memory, and nothing would make him rethink of those. Thinking this was the right thing to do, he headed towards the medicine den and nodded at Silentsong. "May I talk with you?" '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 22:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong sighed, watching the kits pad away. She was slightly alerted when she heard Duskshadow. "Oh, of course, yes." The Medicine Cat meowed, her ears pricked forward. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:13, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow nodded grimly at Gingerkit. "Did you see that?" He twitched his whiskers, his ears slightly angled so he wouldn't miss a word. "Gingerkit, she's seeing visions. I think of her past," he meowed quickly, giving Silentsong a warming glance. (Hmm, should he have a crush on her?) '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Yus yus omg)) Silentsong quivered her long whiskers. "Gingerkit?" Her eyes flooded with thought. StarClan finally decided to help us. ''"Sadly I've been too busy with the new arrivals to notice her." She paused, looking at the kit. "Bring her here, I want to talk to her." Silentsong smiled under the tom's intimidating gaze, her inside slowly feeling warm. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ((On the chat c:)) Duskshadow felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw memories of cats dying all around him, blood splattering and cats yowling in rage. In shock, Duskshadow stumbled forward, his ears pinned as he thought of his family. "Y-yes Silentsong." He trotted forward, swallowing back pain. "Gingerkit, please come here," he meowed gently.----Gingerkit stepped forward, the suns gaze reflecting in her clear eyes as she gulped. "Yes, Duskshadow?" '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 23:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong sat down, a strange upset feeling slowly weighing down in her stomach as she watched Duskshadow walk away. ''Could it be? ''Silentsong thought, she was no longer paying attention to what was happening around her. ''No, stop it... ''She lifted her chin, shuffling her paws as she waited for the kit. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:22, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow took a deep breath and nudged the kit forward, giving her a small grin. He had never felt this way before with another she-cat. "Uhm. I'll be right back," he murmured, bounding off to the fresh kill pile and returning with a mouse and a trout. He nudged the trout towards Silentsong, hiding the blush from his face as he settled beside her, eating quietly. ---- Gingerkit gazed up at the two and gave them a smile. "Before you tell me I shouldn't have been sneaking around in the apprentice den, I think you guys are cute together!" A giggle escaped her lips and she blinked up at them. '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 00:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong greeted Gingerkit, but then automatically freezing at her remark. Her skin felt hot and she could feel her cheeks blushing. Blinking away the thought, she flicked her tail. "Oh, no no. We're not together. I'm a Medicine Cat, I don't have mates." She quickly explained, she felt her heart beating. Silentsong swallowed, flicker her ear. "So, about these dreams, you have them constantly, right?" Silentsong meowed, her ears pricked with interest. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow had to turn away to keep from blushing and he pinned his ears back. "Yes, I'm interested in hearing this." At the point where Silentsong said she couldn't have mates, he swallowed back his saddness and acted a bit oddly as he listened. --- Gingerkit sighed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Yes," she admitted, staring at the ground. "Sometimes it shows me images I don't want to see. And ceremonies I've never really had.." she murmured, not daring to blink. '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 00:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong's heart slowly sunk when Duskshadow came back. ''Hopefully he didn't hear that... ''Shaking her whiskers, she nodded. "What kind of images? Do you see any cats that you recognize in them?" 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Gingerkit thought for a moment, and gazed up at the she-cat. "I-I recognize these clan cats. Then there was this cat and she was drowning through the water and I saw ceremonies I didn't have, and I know lots of herbs and, and.." she was talking so fast she wheezed. "Silentsong..am I Gingerkit?" ---- Duskshadow flicked an ear at the kits desperation. He wrapped his tail around Gingerkit and nodded, "Of course! Your Gingerkit, kit of RiverClan." He had uncertainty in his eyes as he stared at Silentsong. A vision of darkness burst into his mind, trying to dig into his mind and pull him to corruption. '''Give in...Dracen..Come. Be my heir to the throne..' Duskshadow stood up and closed his eyes firmly. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! He hissed and clawed at the ground. He felt a sudden pain and was on his side panting in a matter of seconds. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 02:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong blinked, pondering what the kit said. Why would StarClan give her these visions...? ''Suddenly, it all came together. Her eyes brightening, she smiled, resting her tail-tip on Gingerkit's shoulder. "StarClan wants you to become my apprentice." Silentsong mewed, her gaze shifting to Duskshadow. "Are you okay?" She stood up, walking over to him with fear in her eyes. "What happened?" 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow eyes narrowed and he murmured the dreadful word. "Scourge," he felt his gaze lock onto his unsheathed claws. "My father, he's trying to corrupt me.." Duskshadow shook his head, his heart racing over his visions. Should I tell her? Of course not. She wouldn't understand. His eyes became hard, lifeless eyes as he glanced at the sky. "P-Please, continue." He meowed quickly, a worried expression taking over. --- Gingerkit smiled at Silentsong. "Really? Wow. I've never delt with herbs before!" She squeaked, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Having no idea what happened to Duskshadow, she stared at the kits playing in the grass. '''Duskfe''''ather77''' 02:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe exhaled at the leader's words. "We've wasted our time here if they are bad. You still want to take that chance," he commented, taking a few steps toward Otterstar and flicking his tail, waiting for them to continue. ~Firestripe "C'mon, you're old enough to start eating prey, now," Mosspaw sighed, angling one ear towards Quailkit and tilting her head. ~Mosspaw Otterstar sighed. "Well, its too late now." He commented, looking at the two large piles they had formed. Upon a second glance, most of them were brown and flaky, and some of them smelled like they were bad. But what did he know, after all, he had no clue what any of them even were anyway, so he didn't know if that was what they were supposed to look like. "Er, atleast ''some of them are green." He felt his fur get hot as he realized they might have just wasted a good deal of their time piling up dead herbs. "Whatever, we will leave them here for now. Lets get going. The sun is going down and we need to check the borders." He nodded, almost to reassure himself, then began to pad out of camp towards the Thunderclan border.-Otterstar Firestripe flicked an ear at the potentially dead herbs, hiding his amusement. "Agreed," he replied, following the leader. The silver tabby was sure that any sort of herbs were not meant to be brown, but he hadn't mentioned it again. ~Firestripe Otterstar trotted across the landscape, a soft, yet cold wind blew into his face, and he struggle to avoid stepping in muddy puddles as they traversed the old territory. He halted as the Thunderclan scent hit his nose. While he had never really met a Thunderclan cat, as the territory of Leafclan was always in the way, he remembered passing through the forest they currently live in when he was returning to Riverclan with his father. The scent smelled to him like a mixture of sap and soil, and end started with the forest. He studied the forest for a few moments before speaking. "Looks like they havn't made a move for the territory yet. We will place our scent here, and check on it tomorrow." He nodded before beginning to leave his scent around, walking all the way across until he reached where Nightclan began.-Otterstar Quailkit growled, her ears folding against her head. "But our mother fed us milk. Not some stinky glob of meat!" She yowled, stomping her front paws on the ground. As her stomach curtly grumbled, she paused, her eyes fixed on the meat. Gulping, she took a slanted glance at her older sister, before lowering down to sniff it. She took a small bite, slowly chewing as she twitched her whiskers. "Oh, it's not that bad. Hickorykit, try it!" Quailkit chimed, nudging her younger littermate. Silentsong frowned in confusion. This was all too much for her. Swallowing dryly, her eyes blinked. "Alright... But I'm worried here... Hallucinations can not be ignored, especially not in this matter." The white-furred she-cat chattered on, eventually stopping to notice Gingerkit's remark. "Oh, well, soon you will know. Come, we will start learning herbs. But we will have to tell Otterstar the news." Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:24, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow watched sadly as Silentsong padded away with Gingerkit, and he felt his saddness that he had kept so long, burst out again. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he decided to hunt towards the border. He looked back over his shoulder before disappearing into the brush. --- Gingerkit bounced to her feet and watched Duskshadow leave. "Y'know Silentsong, I bet that Duskshadow had some feelings for you--" she stopped abruptly and stared at the medicine den. "Wow!" '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:04, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong felt anxiety choke her in the throat. "G-Gingerkit. I'm sure he doesn't..." She trailed off, snorting in false disbelief. "Let's focus more on these herbs, okay?" She sat down, glancing at the kit. "Now, what do you think these are used for?" The Medicine Cat quiered, nudging forward dock leaves. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:15, November 17, (UTC) "No!" Hickorykit squeezed his eyes shut. But his hunger too over and he stalked over to nibble the animal. His eyes lit up at the taste, swiping ((Swiper no swiping. Lol)) his tongue of his muzzle, licking off the blood. Soon he was gulping down as much as he could. "This is delicious!" He mumbled through ting mouthfuls.~Hickorykit Dawntail paused. She knew that the tom was holding back. "OK.." She padded downstream, lifting her body above the water and waiting silently.~Dawntail "Hey! I was hungry too, mousebrain!" Quailkit squeaked, batting a tiny paw over Hickorykit's head. "Now I'll starve!" Growling in a high-pitched manner, she bowled onto her littermate, hissing. Before he could react, she pinned her brother to the ground. Giggling, she leaped off of him, her ears twitching. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Gingerkit nodded eagerly and studied them closely. They look like dock leaves..She focused on the images she had seen before and saw a pile of leaves, looking exactly like the ones in front. "Uhm..uh.." she had it on the tip of her tongue. "Dock leaves?" '''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Nettlecloud flattened his ears, feeling the angry growl of his stomache lash out at him. Sighing, he padded out of camp, flicking an ear in search of something to prey on. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "We haven't heard anything from NightClan in a while," Firestripe commented, shaking his fur. "Do you think they're still here?" he inquired, beginnning to take a sniff around. ~Firestripe "Hey!" Mosspaw called. She began to near the rest of the meat. "You gonna keep fighting or leave the rest of this to me?" ~Mosspaw Otterstar sighed. The thought of all these cats just leaving started to make him feel a little sad. Why had they all just left in the first place? "I'm not sure..." He muttered as they approached the border. But he knew the answer by the time they got there. The scent of Nightclan was very faded, almost unnoticeable. He ignored it and turned, following the remaining scent. He didn't know much about Nightclan territory, and he wasn't sure if he was still outside of it. The scent began to fade to the point where he couldn't detect it at all, and he decided that they had drifted deep into their territory when he began to see the pine trees.-Otterstar With a sigh, Nettlecloud sank onto the cold ground, eyeing a plump squirrel resting on the trunk of a tree. Wiggling his haunches, he tensed, his muscles flexed between his chestnut brown pelt. He leaped at the squirrel, his teeth bared and revealing flashing sharp white teeth. He unsheathed his claws, and slammed his claws across the squirrel's back. Nettlecloud's claws clamped over the squirrel's body, and he quickly snapped it's neck with a single shake of his head. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hickorykit growled menacingly and kept onto Quailkit, squealing loudly as he rolled off, his big paws clumsily stumbly underneath him. "Hey! I left a little bit!" He pushed the mouse towards Quailkit. "See?" He cocked his head.~Hickorykit Quailkit snorted. She was relieved when Mosspaw showed the rest of the meat. Stuffing her muzzle into the flesh, she swallowed most of the meat without chewing. Licking her lips, she glanced at her brother, butting her head into his shoulder. "You're still a mousebrain." She added with a chortle, leaping away. ~ Quailkit Silentsong nodded, hope beginning to blossom in her belly. "Yes, you're right!" She exclaimed, turning to her Herb Store once again to pick out some dried, thin leaves. Placing them in front of Gingerkit, she beckoned her with her tail. "So, what are these?" Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 00:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Nettlecloud tossed the dead squirrel beside him, his gaze locked on the ground. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 01:36, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What a shame. Their territory must have had good hunting, and then they just leave it," Firestripe commented with a twitch of his nose. ~Firestripe Cloudkit sniffed her stomach growling a long reply to ehr silent question. Where was the food? Not here. The silver-shaded tortoiseshell wailed for milk hoping to get attention and the food as well.— Never stop believing. 14:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) (Ender the next rp is in shadowclan)~Whitestar Nettcloud lifted his head, watching a dark silver she-cat come toward him with sharp, flashy white teeth. Ugh.. not another tresspasser. ''Meanwhile back at camp, Rubykit rolled around in the Nursery, batting at Winterkit's ears with amusement. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Gingerkit studied the leaves and suddenly, her mind went blank. "Uh, Juniper berries? No, uh-" she hung her head low and frowned. "I don't remember.." ---- Duskshadow watched the two cats, blinking in confusion. Why has StarClan chosen me? He wondered, feeling his breaths go to shallow gulps. Ahh, tell her Dusk! He wanted to tell Silentsong everything, but he didn't have the words. ''Dusk''''feat''[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''her]]''77''' 01:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Dude. Rubykit, Winterkit, Rabbitkit and whoever the other one was should be Warriors by now. They're Firestripe's siblings.)) ~Aquila (Honestly we should straight up get rid of them...)~Whitestar ((Please just roleplay. They're up for adoption because there is like, none in the page. Some people might want to adopt them. They are also Frostfoots kits, the only kits he'll probably ever have. You don't know how much I love the kits, they mean alot to me. After Lexi disappeared.)) Winterstorm sighed a deep breath, shaking his pelt thoroughly before making his way towards the medicine den. "Silentsong," he addressed her. "My pads are still cracked from the fall earlier, could you-" he twitched an ear at Gingerkit. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 03:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, no worries. I forget herbs sometimes too." Silentsong comforted Gingerkit, flicking the tip of her thin tail. "I've learned them over so many times I know each one by scent." She added with a small chuckle, her eyes blinking up to Winterstorm. "Alright, let me see your pads. And no you're fine." Silentsong mewed suddenly, turning around to grab some herbs. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:51, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Gingerkit sighed, watching the warrior pad away with Silentsong. "Hmm..smells.." she smelled the leaves and jerked back gagging.--- Winterstorm dipped his head in respect and limped towards Silentsong, lifting up his right paw. "Agh, stupid stones. They're dangerous you know." He laughed and twitched his whiskers. '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 00:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong smiled, but she was busy chewing herbs. She quickly pulled out the tiny stones in the tom's pad, spitting them out on the ground. Then, the Medicine Cat rubbed the poultice in where the stones used to be, gently wrapping it with thin cobwebs. "There, that should do it. Don't get your paw dirty, and come back tomorrow sunrise to get the cobwebs re-wrapped." She turned to Gingerkit, dismissing Winterstorm with a flick of her ear. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Winterstorm winced, biting back a yowl. "Thank you," he dipped his head and headed outside towards the fresh-kill pile. --- Gingerkit stared after the tom, smiling before glancing at the cobwebs. "How do you chew that stuff?" She sticks out her tongue in disgust. '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 01:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Silentsong chortled, patting down a pile of thyme. "The taste isn't so bad after a few moons of chewing it over and over again." She sighed, glancing outside for any sign of Duskshadow. Shaking her head to turned to Gingerkit, tapping her tail against the ground. "We'll need to go talk to Otterstar before you become my apprentice." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Duskshadow glanced inside the den and sat outside, silently watching. --- Gingerkit snorted in disbelief and glanced at the leaders den. How cool! Where is Otterstar?" '''Dusk''''feat''''her''''77''' 01:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail sighed as shebounded back to camp with five fish. "Ive got food!" She set it onto the fresh-kill pile as she padded over to the kits. "Hello there!" ~Dawntail ((Pretend Ripple never went on that patrol)) "Thank StarClan. I'm starving my head off here." Ripplefrost mewed with a grunt, stumbling back on his paws. He padded over to Dawntail, greeting her with a flick of his tail. "Any news? Have you seen Otterstar?" Silentsong quivered her whiskers, her eyes blanky focusing on Gingerkit. "He went on Border Patrol, most likely. We'll have to wait for him to come back." She sighed, walking over to her nest. "Why don't you start working on your nest?" She quiered, looking back at Gingerkit. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail turned her attention away from the kits over to the dark tom. "Oh. Go ahead and have some fish if your really that hungry. And I don't know where Otterstar went. I would just go by what Silentsong said." She playfully lappped the tom in the ear. "C'mon, he's a leader. How much trouble could he be in. Anyways, let's go eat." The tan she-cat leaped over to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a trout randomly. "Want to share?" ~Dawntail Ripplefrost nodded, though something in his eyes showed pure anger. "Yeah, alright, let's go eat by that den over there." He meowed quickly, beckoning his tail tip towards a mossy den, covered in tendrils of roots. "Seems like a shady place." Ripplefrost added with a twitch of his nose. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 20:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail pushed Ripplefrost away, forgetting the trout. "Is something wrong?" she demanded, stamping a paw on the ground stubbornly. "I will not accept any more of your actions. Not until you tell me. I ''know you need to tell me something, so stop hiding it from me!" she turned her head away, realizing how rude she was. Quieter, she added, "I miss your old, happy self. Your acting strange and it's making me not as happy anymore. I'm trying to be happy but-" she paused to look into the tom's eyes. "I can't anymore."~Dawntail Shadestorm sniffed for a minute then glanced up at the kits. He hadn't expected to adopt any kits, but in all honesty he loved the kits with all his heart.— Never stop believing. 01:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Wrong Clan, Minkclaw.)) 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 06:09, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost was suprised at Dawntail's outburst. He was basically shaken by her sudden anger. "Dawntail, I-" He paused, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry. I can't act like myself anymore." The tom blinked, staring at the ground. "I need to tell you something in private. Come with me into the forest and I'll explain." Ripplefrost meowed, his voice quieted. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail blinked quietly as she looked at the warrior. She soon found her respect and said quietly, "Alright. Let's go.." She lapped the tom's ear softly. "I will always be here." With her new gentleness, her anger fading away in an instant, she led the elder warrior into the forest. "I-I'm glad you confessed to me." She gazed into the eyes of the warrior and blinked.~Dawntail "I haven't confessed anything yet." He meowed coldly, sitting down next to the she-cat. His gaze was more stern now, and no warmth showed in it. "I've been holding a grudge against Whitestar, and all of his kin." Ripplefrost began, scratching at the ground with his unsheathed claws. "Whitestar's kits should have never been accepted into RiverClan. Whitestar was a horrid cat, and he deserved to suffer in Dark Forest. And so does every cat that shares his blood." The tom hissed, his teeth bared. "StarClan was a fool to let Otterstar become leader! Do they not know of the blood he shares with Whitestar?" Ripplefrost questioned, staring into Dawntail's eyes. "He can't be leader. There are other cats much more capable of obtaining that position." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:02, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Cloudkit sat just inside the nursery her gaze on a small mouse she'd picked from the prey pile. She'd refused to take any queens milk due to not trusting them whatsoever and preferred prey to any liquid. The silver-shaded torotiseshell sniffed then quickly ate her mouse then looked up when her name was called.— Never stop believing. 15:02, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Otterstar breathed a sigh of relief as they crossed back into Riverclan territory, and it wasn't long before they reached the camp. Otterstar decided not to go back for the remaining herbs in the Leafclan camp, as most of them were probably bad by now. He padded over to the freshkill pile, and began eating a fish. He thought about how long it would be before there were no more fish left because the river froze over, and they would have to start utilizing the old Leafclan territory more and more.-Otterstar Dawntail shuffled her paws nervously. The look on his face. Cold, dark, merciless. It was like Ripplefrost had forgotten his inner-self. Tears prickled in her eyes, slowly dripping down her face. "Th-this isn't the Ripplefrost I remember." She stuttered as she stumbled backwards. The anger in his voice was scaring her and the claws sliding out.. "He-he was forgiving and helpful, not a monster that judged other based on their blood." She looked into the tom's eyes. "Don't do this to me.. It's torture to me to see you like this. Otterstar, I'm sure he'll be a great leader. Just please, be yourself and listen carefully to what you're saying.." She begged, taking a mini step forward as a tiny puddle of tear water soaked into the muddy grass.~Dawntail "This isn't about me!" Ripplefrost sputtered, anger blazing his sharp gaze. "You only worry about me... This is RiverClan's safety we're talking about. Do you not realize the threat this cat poses? Do you know what Crabclaw tried to do? He almost created a war between us and ShadowClan." He snorted, lashing his tail to and fro. "Dawntail, he is not a great leader. StarClan is a pile of fools to let him recieve his lives." Ripplefrost blinked, ripping at the ground with his claws. "Something has to be done. If no cat does it, then I will." With those last words, the grey warrior turned and stomped off into the forest. Quailkit spotted Otterstar returning from his Patrol with some warrior. Excitement buzzed in her chest, bouncing over to the patrol, she watched them with twitching whiskers. "Someday I'll be in every single patrol! And I'll bring all the prey in the forest to Camp." She boasted, turning around to see if any of her littermates were near by. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 04:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Not finding anyone she knew that actually called her name the molly turned back to her thoughts. Maybe she could become leader someday? Yeah she'd definitely become leader someday. Maybe after Otterstar.— Never stop believing. 14:54, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay